


Psychopath

by CarbonInsolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonInsolence/pseuds/CarbonInsolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychopath

Everybody knows Albus Potter is bad.

Not bad like your average school bully bad, but really bad. Bad in every sense of the word. 

He’s cruel. He’s ruthless. He’s bordering on sadistic. He’s crazy.

And he’s good at it. 

Yes, Albus Potter is very good at being bad. 

He can play psychological games like no other. 

You see, he makes them forget. He makes them forget everything they know about him. He makes them forget how bad he is. Then, he charms them with his irresistible beauty and meaningless words. 

Some fall in love with him. Some think he’s their friend. Some think he’s their confidant. 

And then he breaks them.

He’s smart. Although everyone knows there’s something wrong, something slightly off about him, and although everyone knows that most of the terrible tragedies at Hogwarts are somehow down to him, they’re never be able to prove it. 

Never.

He never got the blame for the girl who hung herself in the toilets in his fourth year. He never got the blame for the boy who tied a weight to himself and drowned in the lake. He never got the blame for the girl who just broke down in his charms lesson in sixth year and was admitted to the St. Mungo’s psychiatric ward. 

And he never will, even though everyone knows it’s all him.

Albus realises he’s crazy. He knows that one day he’s going to fall apart if he doesn’t stop.

He’s about to drag himself into hell but it’s too tempting. He can’t just walk away

In his sixth year his family stop looking at him. 

There ashamed of him.

And they’re scared.

Albus doesn’t care. 

All they do is hinder his progress. Without his parents worried gaze he’s up to his neck in Dark Arts by his seventh year and on the brink of losing it.

He can’t sleep.

He has trouble eating.

It doesn’t matter. The magic he’s learning is his fuel. It’s all he needs.

He’s obsessed. 

His obsession doesn’t stop him playing his games though. For the whole of his seventh year he strings people along and then rips their hearts out.

He always watches them crash and burn.

He wonders when it will happen to him.

In the end his fall is entirely unexpected. He plays with someone for too long. He doesn’t realise he’s in love with them until it’s too late.

Then the only thing for him to do is follow Scorpius Malfoy of the edge of the Astronomy tower.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit messed up I know. I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback you have would be great!


End file.
